Sweet Cherry Blossoms
by musicismylife42
Summary: Lee asks Sakura out on a bad night, and she yells at him to get lost. Not knowing what to do, he goes to Guy for help. Will Guy help Lee with his problems? LeexSaku


Disclaimer:

I do not own Lee, Sakura, or any of the others.

He always said she was like a flower. She smelled nice, and she was pretty. But did she ever believe him?

The smell of flowers always cheered Lee up. Even on the darkest of days, all he would do would smell a flower and be smiling again. There were only a few times it didn't work, and he was about to experience one of them.

Lee had decided to visit Sakura. He hadn't seen her in a while, and he had finally found the strength to tell her how he felt. He had even wrote his emotions on a piece of paper. He found Sakura's house and knocked on the front door. He waited patiently for her to answer. When she answered, she was surprised to see him.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" She asked, not expecting a visit.

"I just thought I would come to see how you are doing. May I ask to come inside?" She stepped to the side and held her arm out. He bent down, kissed her hand, and went inside. She was blushing furiously as she closed the door.

"So, Lee, how have you been?" Sakura was still blushing as she poured drinks.

"I have been fine." Now was the time. "Sakura, I actually came for another reason." She stopped pouring and looked at him. "Sakura, you are as magnificent as the tall oak tree that stands, proud and tall. You are as beautiful as the birds up in the sky. Sakura, the cherry blossoms in your hair are wonderful. Now, I must ask you, the most beautiful lady in Konoha, one simple question." Sakura waited for the question. "Haruno Sakura, will you go out with me on a date?" Sakura's face was as red as a tomato.

"D-d-d-date?" She stammered.

"Yes. Please, only one date, and I will not bother you anymore." Sakura thought about this for a minute.

"Lee, that is a wonderful offer. And believe me, I want to take it. But…."

"But?" Lee pushed. Sakura was getting irritated, and without thinking, screamed,

"But I just don't like you that way! Just get the hell out of my house and never come again!" She put a hand to her mouth, only then realizing what she had done. "Lee… Lee, I didn't mean… I was just…"

"I understand. You do not like me the way I do you. I understand." He went to the door, and started walking for Guy's house. Even though it was storming outside, he didn't care. He went to the cherry blossoms, then cried. Their smell, their beauty, it wasn't enough to cheer him up.

Guy looked at Lee when he opened the door.

"Lee? What a…" He stopped speaking when he saw Lee was crying. "Lee? Why don't you come inside and tell me what happened?" Lee obeyed, and sat down on a chair at the table. "Well, tell me what happened." Lee told him the whole story. "So, your one true love broke your heart, huh?" Lee started to cry again.

"I do not know what to do! How will I get her to like me again?" Lee wanted to kill himself at that moment. Sakura hated him, Guy wasn't being much of a help… Lee felt so helpless. He grabbed a kunai and held it to his throat.

"You idiot!" Guy roared. The noise was so loud, Lee dropped the kunai and hid behind the chair. "Suicide is not the answer, Lee. Why don't you just keep going and going? Write her songs, pick her flowers, everything."

"Guy-sensei, I do not think she will ever feel the same way. It is better if I just leave her alone." Guy flinched.

"LEE!" He bellowed. Lee shrunk. "Don't ever say that again! If you love a girl, you have to keep in trying to get her."

"Guy-sensei…." Lee started, but couldn't finish because he started crying. "Alright! I will go back to her house and ask her again." Lee finished his tea and opened the door. He walked for a little bit, but got drowsy because of the rain. He didn't see where he was going and walked straight into someone. He became fully awake.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm a bit tired and…" He stopped. The person he had walked into was Haruno Sakura. "Sakura! I was just on my way to see you." Lee sneezed.

"Lee! Are you alright?" Sakura asked, but her words drowned in the rain. Lee's eyes faded as he passed out in her arms.

The first thing he saw were her eyes, as blue as the light sky. The rain had stopped to show a long and beautiful rainbow. He blinked, wondering where he was.

"Lee? Thank God!" Sakura hugged him, making him cough. She quickly let go of him.

"Sakura? Where am I?" He asked, still coughing.

"My house. I took you home because you were running a fever." Lee's face turned red.

"But… I thought you were mad at me. I thought you didn't want to see me ever again."

"Lee… I didn't mean to say those things to you. I was just a little annoyed because I had gotten a bad grade earlier and then you came and started to ask me to go on a date. It was just too much." Lee smiled.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" She nodded, already knowing what the question would be. "Haruno Sakura, will you have the pleasure of going on a date with me?"

Sakura smiled.

"Rock Lee, the answer to that is a loud and definite yes!" As if knowing Lee's dream, Sakura bent down and kissed Lee. His face was a tomato, there was no doubt about it.

He got out of her bed, and grabbed her hand. He opened the door to see practically all of Konoha smiling and clapping. Naruto and Sasuke were holding hands and screaming loud. Lee and Sakura blushed, and then walked down the path the village had created for them.

"Sakura!" Ino called. Sakura looked at her. "Good job!" Ino gave her best friend/rival a thumbs up.

In front of the whole village, when they knew they would be very embarrassed, kissed each other to make it known.

The End

Hope you liked it! Well, there's my LeexSaku fic. I really hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
